Revenge
by Endlessly She Said
Summary: Nessie was the strongest woman Jacob had ever known. He was positive that nothing bad could or would ever happen to her. There were others, though, that had something else planned. Jacob/Nessie
1. Hunting

For as long as I was alive (And I might live to see the end of time.), I would protect her. She was a part of me now, and when she was in pain, so was I. I felt every ounce of anger and sorrow and fear like it was my own; like it was a poison sludging its way through my veins, eating at the muscle and forcing me to choke on my breath until I was crazy enough to want to rip it out.

However, despite my obsession to protect her, I could never call Renesmee fragile. Looking at her even now, I saw the fierce determination blazing like an aura around her body. She held herself like the predator she was, searching for her prey, confident that it would not get beyond her reach. And I knew it wouldn't. Whatever animal was to be her next meal had absolutely no chance of surviving.

If I didn't act soon, she would win. That couldn't happen.

I padded around the forest, twitching my ears in the direction of any noise and trying to stifle the sounds I made. I heard the skittering of squirrels as they raced up trees; the soft nibbles of a rabbit that had found some grass; the wet, bubbly breath of a bird who had just landed. None of that was big enough game to win against any prize Renesmee might catch. I continued searching.

A twig rustled against the dirt. My body stiffened. I leaned an ear in the direction of the noise, and when I heard something more, I shifted my entire body and began investigating. What I found was a wandering buck. He seemed just as careful as I, so I stalked for a few more feet before leaping. Unfortunately, his instincts reacted before I could, and he dashed away.

Not that I couldn't catch up with him. Within a few seconds I was a breath away from his back, close enough to nip at the hairs on his tail. Of course, doing so slowed me down, and my dinner began to get further away. To close the distance, I clenched my muscles while running and used the firmness to propel myself further and faster. The steps I took as I dashed became wider and I reacted much more quickly. Just a few more seconds and I would be close enough to swipe at him.

Just as the thought was finished and my excitement grew, the deer was knocked over. My stop was delayed from sheer surprise. I was forced to take a few more steps, slowing them, before I could turn around and learn what had happened. When I was finally able to do so, I saw Renesmee tearing into the buck's side. I had just been defeated.

I gave a sigh and ignored the steam that manifested from the heat of my breath and the chill of the air. There was no part of me that was ashamed to lose to Renesmee. She was strong, fast, and smart. How _could_ I be ashamed? That would almost be insulting. I was, however, moping at the loss itself. I had almost been about to pounce when she had come out of nowhere.

With resignation, I sauntered over to the scene. Renesmee, sensing my presence, paused and smiled at me in wicked victory. Just a handful of years ago, this scene would have nauseated me. Not because of the gore – I was used to the sight of blood and torn apart flesh. – but because I was watching a _vampire_ feeding. But now it didn't matter. I bent my head as her arm extended and closed my eyes in contentment, not disturbed by the blood coating her fingertips. Her victory flashed within my mind. It was like HDTV in my _brain_. I saw the forest from her point of view and watched as she caught whiff the scents of both me and the buck. Her legs began moving, and within seconds she had found us. Her knees bent. Her eyes narrowed. She pounced; he fell.

I sensed the gloating behind the vision. When my eyes opened, I rolled them as if to tell her that her accomplishment wasn't _that_ big of a deal. I felt the exact opposite. Every time she beat me, I was proud. Renesmee was a powerful girl – almost a woman – and every breath she took left me in awe.

Her fingers hadn't left my face and another vision emerged. I saw the both of us crouched over the animal, feasting. I realized she was asking me to join her dinner. I smiled the best I could as a wolf and licked her fingers before padding to the corpse and tearing at its leg, enjoying an early lunch with her.

When we finished, barely even the bones were left.


	2. Unsuspecting

I waited in the parking lot of the local high school, reclining in the driver's seat and staring blankly at the roof of the car. Ten minutes still remained in the school day, but I was always early. I could only be away from Renesmee for so long before it started to feel like the wiring in my body was being fried. Right now was an especially bad moment. I was aching to storm through those doors and find her class just so that I could see her. I hated the very walls that separated us.

Though they were never far from the present, I let my thoughts wander. I found myself thinking about how weird all of this was; how different I had been maybe eight years ago. I had lived on the reservation with my father, helping to take care of him and spending time with my friends when I got the chance. I had fixed cars and cliff dived and watched TV. I had been _normal_. Then I saw Bella Swan. I didn't change instantly. At first, I just kept thinking about how _pretty_ she was. That was still something completely _normal_. I felt jealous of Cullen. Maybe even a little resentful. Still _normal_. But then things started changing. Kids around the res started acting strangely and I couldn't help getting sucked into it. I couldn't stop myself from _shifting_.

Back then, I would have never wanted this. I would have rather killed myself than live with a bunch of vampires and _still_ be without Bella. As a person open to possibilities, I had _never_ anticipated what was now my life. Funny how I didn't want anything else now.

I guess we had all started out normal. Carlisle had been the son of a father that expected too much of the wrong thing out of him. Esme had been an oppressed wife. Jasper fought in the Civil War. Emmett liked to hunt. Alice was a mental health patient. Rosalie was (and still is) vain. And Bella was a clumsy girl from Arizona.

But Renesmee... She had never been normal. I smiled, entertained by how my thoughts returned to her. However, _thinking_ about her was nowhere near as satisfying as being _with_ her, and I could no longer be forced to sit in the car. My legs itched to walk out the impatience. I opened the door and stepped out, pacing behind the car.

As the day edged closer to the end, more cars piled around me. Some waited at the door. Soon, the bell rang, and kids poured out of the building, some walking leisurely and others storming impatiently to their rides. None of them mattered to me. What I wanted was Renesmee.

And I found her by the curly bronze hair that bounced on her head as she walked.

I couldn't wait a single second longer. I left the side of my car – not concerned that the keys were still in the ignition – and approached the group. My ears became sensitive to the conversation as I got closer.

"So you'll call me later, right?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah." That was Renesmee. Aside from the distinct sound of her voice, I could always tell which person in the crowd was my Nessie. She was the girl who spoke the least. Around her friends, she was forced to verbalize her thoughts; around everyone else, she could just touch us.

Another girl spoke, "I see Jake is picking you up again from school today." I heard the desire in her voice. It was cute, like the way a girl talks when she's in first grade and infatuated. It was certainly different from how Nessie pictured things. When she 'talked' to me, the feeling of the scene wasn't shy and adorable. She wasn't the type of girl who got butterflies in her stomach over some boy. She was possessive and slightly domineering. Certainly not in a way that caused me any alarm. It didn't ring the _I need to get out of this relationship_ bells. I actually kind of liked it.

"Mhm." The sound of her voice was absolutely luxurious.

Their eyes followed me intensely as I took my first step onto the concrete. "Hey, Renesmee." I almost slipped; I almost called her Nessie. _Renesmee_ was just such a mouthful. But Bella had practically beat it into me that her little girl was becoming a woman, and that calling Nessie at _all_ was bad enough without people having to hear it in public. I restricted myself to her nickname only at home so as not to invoke the wrath of her mother.

A smile touched Nessie's face and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her. One of her friends – Melissa – eyed the both of us warily, obviously not approving of the gesture. Though she tried to be polite, Edward had heard her thoughts on countless occasions, all of which accused me of pedophilia. I wanted to be angry or hurt by the remark. Instead, all I could do was laugh.

I felt her fingertips brush the hand that was curled against her body. A vision flashed before my eyes. Simultaneously, her friends started talking again, but I heard their voices like they were off in the distance, not inaudible but not important. Not like what Nessie was showing me now: a day filled with words. She had had three speeches to present and now she was just done talking.

My own fingers embraced hers in encouragement. "Well, we'd better head back. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen wanted Renesmee home soon today." Nessie nodded in agreement before we turned in the direction of the car.

"Okay. Don't forget to call me, Ren!"

Her fingers gripped my arm now, and all I saw was Nessie choking Christy – the other friend. I laughed briefly before turning to seriousness. "You seem really annoyed. Did anybody say anything to you?"

Her touch became more gentle. _No. Sometimes I just get so __**tired**__ of talking, though. Just even hearing __**other **__people is hard sometimes. I wish I could do this with everyone._ Even though no words actually came out of her mouth, I could hear the exhaustion in what she showed me.

We climbed into the car, I opening Renesmee's door for her before venturing to my side. By the time I was back in the vehicle, she had curled up in her seat, eyes closed and breathing steadied, like she was trying to fall asleep. I closed my door and looked at Nessie again. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt. Sometimes vampires got a little cocky. They thought they were invincible. Bella hadn't needed to yell at me for me to make sure Nessie was in her seatbelt. I would have done that anyway.

I leaned over and grabbed the belt, pulling it back over Renesmee's body. After it clicked and I was preparing to pull back so we could leave, I felt her hand fall onto mine. Her body temperature was warmer for a vampire's (considering she was only _half_), but she was still cool to the touch compared to me. _Will you sing to me?_

I chuckled. "I thought you were tired of hearing other people talk."

She shrugged, her body still slanted in the seat. _It's different with you. I like your voice._ She lifted her head and bore into my eyes with her own. _Please?_

Nessie knew that she didn't have to ask. I would do anything that she wanted. _Anything_. I searched my memory for a song. "How come I end up where I started? How come I end up where I went wrong? Won't take my eyes off the ball again. You reel me out then you cut the string."

The drive back home continued on like this. I finished with a song and she would ask for another while stroking my arm. Lately, all of the moments had been like this. They were intimate and quiet. If Edward saw this, he would _not_ have liked it.

When we finally got home, it seemed like it had been forever. The atmosphere of the drive had just been so soft and gentle that fifteen minutes felt like three hours. I shifted to shut off the car and remove the key. Renesmee's fingers never left my flesh. She stroked my skin, noticeably darker than hers, and continued breathing softly. I wasn't getting any scene flashes, though. Her thoughts were her own.

"Nessie," I breathed, letting my other hand overlap hers so that I could play her with fingers. She didn't look up, so I tried again. "Nessie, what are you thinking about?"

The projection came instantly, no sign of hesitation present. I could see that I was in her memories, though the scenes were quick flashes. I sensed that this was what her mind was like at this moment: specific but fleeting. Then they stopped. I couldn't exactly see what was happening, but I felt a longing. It wasn't necessarily painful, but it was still maddening. I understood completely. "I can wait. As long as I can be near you, I can wait."

Though she nodded, and therefore understood what I had just said, she moved closer to me. Her body rolled so that she was now perched on her knees and inching nearer. I became fully aware that _Nessie_ didn't _wait_.

Her breath was absolutely intoxicating, and not in some cheesy metaphorical way. Nessie had inherited both human and vampire qualities, and vampires had a tendency to smell_ very_ good. Well, not usually to me. In fact, I _hated_ the smell of vampires. I guess the scent was somewhere between musty and rotten. So I couldn't explain why Renesmee's scent was alluring to me. It just _was_.

The air in the car thickened and I'm sure that the heat from my body helped. All I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to be her _everything_. I wanted to _touch _her and _lover _her and _never_ leave her side.

Her presence drew me nearer; her scent clouded my thoughts. "_Nessie_." I felt her hands snaking up my body until they reached my face. Her skin was so soft, but I could feel the marble hardness. She was the strongest woman I knew; stronger than Bella, even now. Nothing could break my Nessie. She was indestructible.

I breathed her in completely. This was how our life was going to be from now on. We would always be together. I would hunt with her, and neither of us would die. Maybe we'd even have a family of our own someday. Perhaps it was possible. _Carlisle might know. I'll ask him later._ The man was smart. _For a vampire._ Yeah, for a vampire.

I was nearly incoherent at this point. Her hair brushed against my face; her fingers stroked it. She arched her back and loomed over me, eyes severe and focused. From the tips of her fingers I could feel the passion that she felt for me. She had always, in some way or another, felt it. Our relationship was changing, but it was somehow still the same. I was hers; she was mine.

I called out her name again, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her close. Her lips found mine and if I had been aware of anything else but her before, I was no longer. I could taste and see and feel _only _her.

"RENESMEE!" My concentration broke. We pulled away, both recognizing the sound of Alice's voice. Our eyes searched for the danger that felt so imminent. We found nothing. I turned back to Nessie just quickly enough to see the car door ripped open and Renesmee pulled out.


	3. Vanished

Before I could reach out for her, she was gone. Something had taken her so quickly that not even my eyes had had time to process it. The color of her hair was a brief blur in the aftermath of her departure, all that was left of my Nessie.

I felt adrenaline pumping in my veins. Though I couldn't see her, I could still _smell_ her. I could also smell something else; something foul; something entirely unfamiliar. Well, I _knew_ what the smell was: vampire. I just didn't know _who_ it belonged to. The scent sparked no past memory of any vampire I'd ever encountered.

I cursed and rammed my fist into the steering wheel, causing it to cave in and the airbag to dislodge. That pissed me off even more. I batted at it, shouting incoherently until I'd finally had enough and broke my way through the door. Sure, the ride was nice and it was _expensive_, but it was replaceable. Renesmee wasn't.

Once I got out of the car, I slammed the door to emphasize even more my anger. It was already falling off of the hinge, so when it impacted with the rest of the vehicle, it ricocheted and landed somewhere behind me. I don't know where since I wasn't exactly paying attention to anything but my confusion and frustration.

I paced in place, looking for something to beat the hell out of. My muscles were thrumming against my skin, preparing to break free into transformation. I looked at the house and saw Bella and Edward walking toward me. Their pace was normal; I think they were just in shock about what had happened. Speaking of what had happened – "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" The words clawed through my throat, angry but fearful. One minute, Nessie had been _right_ next to me. She had been leaning in to kiss me, her scent almost knocking me out. The next, she had been torn from the vehicle, unable to gather enough air to scream.

My reaction sped up their movements, and they were next to me in a matter of milliseconds. Their eyes were guarded, but I could see the anger, especially Bella's. I knew she wanted to blame me for not protecting her daughter. That's exactly what I was doing to myself right now. Edward, on the other hand, would be more reasonable. He would be angry with me, but he'd tell me some crap about how it wasn't my fault.

He could read minds, but I could read personalities, and his was predictable.

"Jacob," he called to me, an attempt at soothing the savage beast. My veins were pumping harder now. Even my bones ached with the call of my transformation. "Jacob, just calm down. You couldn't have done anything to protect her. Not even Alice foresaw this happening."

My jaw clenched as the ache in my chest heightened. My mind was racing with too many thoughts to collect – Nessie's whole life up until this point; what the hell had happened; who could have taken her. I tried to hold my temper, but it was flaring beyond my control. "Why are we wasting time? Nessie's been _kidnapped_ and _you're _standing here _talking_ to me? We should be out there LOOKING for her!"

I saw a flash of something in Edward's eyes, like I'd just challenged him and he was resisting. How typical of him. When something _irrational_ happened, he chose to _rationalize_ it. "Rest assured, we _will_ find her. Carlisle, Japser, and Emmett are following the scent right now."

I shook my head. "I can't do what you're asking, Edward. I can't just _sit_ here and _wait_ for her to come back. I've _got_ to find her." With that, I turned and allowed the energy to consume me; allowed my body to rip apart painlessly so that I could fall onto four legs and search.

The stink of the foreign vampire invaded my nose, leading me on a narrow path. I caught a whiff of Rensmee's own scent; felt it burn my nose like the pain in your chest that drives you on until you can't run anymore. I had to find her; I had to make sure she was safe.

The trees around me blurred into a constant green, but I could have made out every detail if you'd asked me to. I could have told you about the passing family of sparrows, of the patches of snow that remained on the ground, of the buds that were forming on the branches. Of course, I wouldn't. I was too focused on finding Nessie.

I was soon beside the three vampires, matching their pace. "We're getting closer, Jacob, but nobody's quite sure who we're up against. When we catch up to them, I want you to take Renesmee back to the house. We'll take care of the visitor." I couldn't speak, so I gave a low growl. As much as I wanted to tear apar the piece of shit that had taken Renesmee, I wanted to keep her safe more. I'd follow the doctor's plans.

I planned on sticking next to them, but a breeze caught the scent of Renesmee and thrust it at me. Instinct took over. I focused on the power of my legs and pushed myself harder, flashing past the vampires that were helping me. I'm sure they weren't too pleased about that, but I was going to get to Renesmee as quickly as I could.

The path took an unexpected turn into the deeper part of the woods. I had to jump over inconveniently placed rocks and fallen logs in order to stay on track. The farther I got, though, the weaker the trail became until I couldn't smell the bastard anymore. At first, my only thought had been about saving Renesmee and tearing the vamp that had stolen her to shreds, but now I became slightly more aware of my surroundings. The smell was gone. The place was undisturbed. It was like the vamp had been here one moment and gone the next. There was _nothing _around me.

In case I'd missed something (though I was sure that I hadn't), I trotted a few feet in every direction. But, of course, I found _nothing_. The air was completely clean of vampire stink.

I felt the anger thriving in me again. I struck at trees and loped around. The Cullens found me in a state of panic. Just like Renesmee, the vamp had just disappeared! What the HELL was going on?

I turned to face Carlisle, hoping he'd have some answers. I panted angrily, waiting for them. All he could do was look at me strangely while Jasper and Emmett searched the immediate area. I wanted to ask him what the hell was going on. I wanted him to KNOW something. But he just tensed and said, "I think we're facing something far more dangerous than we anticipated." Not finding that answer to my liking, I howled and bounded away, in search for some kind of clue.

**Author's Note:** Aw. I feel like I'm getting a better hang of Jacob's character. I'm not _completely_ there, but I'm making progress. :)


	4. Revelation

No matter how far or fast I went – no matter how determined I was – I couldn't pick up the scent again. After every few miles, I would return to the end of the trail and start back from there. I understood that there was no more evidence, but I couldn't comprehend why the trail just _stopped_. No trees held a trace of the smell, so the vamp hadn't climbed any of them. The grass was clean of the stink, too. There was literally _no_ trace of him beyond a certain point.

It was a few hours after dark, and I had grown tired and frustrated. So I padded home with a feeling of defeat, but in the morning I knew I would try again. I wouldn't let this go.

The door was left open for my convenience. My outburst would leave me naked if I were to shift back into a human. Not that I would have minded, but it was just so much easier to get into my room _without_ anybody bitching and whining.

But nobody was in the living room. My step was already weakened, but it slowed as I searched for a face. I finally saw Bella on the couch, hunched over with her head in her hands. When she heard my entrance, she turned to me, and I saw the pain on her face. The pain that _I_ had _caused_ by not protecting her daughter. "Hey, Jake." She smiled but it was a futile effort. If Bella could cry, I knew she would have been sobbing.

I grunted and hung my head; my tail edging between my legs. I wasn't afraid of her lashing out at me. Bella looked far too depressed, but that was exactly the reason I was upset. I had lost Renesmee and now Bella was suffering.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. She was a vampire, so she didn't actually _get_ headaches, but it probably soothed her on some symbolic level. "Will you come back downstairs when you're dressed? I could really use some company." Bella would have accepted my company even in wolf form, so I knew that she wanted to talk _Great_.

I gave her a look and finished my walk through the house until I ended up at my bedroom. Still as a wolf, I nudged the door closed. Once I heard the click, I allowed the transformation to take over my body. I felt everything being tightened and pulled inward; dragged. Overall, the shifting itself was painless, but I was exhausted and it left me on the floor without any desire to get up. I rolled over and stretched, finding more comfort on the hard, wooden floor than I had in anything this day since Rensmee's kidnapping.

The walls of the house were pretty thick, but Carlisle hadn't bothered asking for them to be soundproofed. After all, when you have superhuman hearing, _nothing_ is soundproof. Like right now, even though they were talking as quietly as possible, I could hear them. It wasn't distinct, so I didn't know exactly what was being said, but I knew that they were having a family meeting.

A moment of doubt hit me, and then I was revitalized. I _wouldn't_ give up on Renesmee. I wouldn't _abandon_ her. I hopped up and grabbed the first pair of jeans that I could find. After slipping them on, I practically ran through the hall and bounded down the stairs. Not that I actually _used_ the stairs. Adrenaline was fueling me once again, so I just gripped the banister and hopped over it, landing smoothly on my feet.

Bella, once again, noticed my entrance. The smile that she offered me this time seemed genuine, and it was infectious. "Glad to see you're impressed." I grinned with that cocky smile of mine, and hers only widened.

But I wasn't here to crack jokes. Within a few steps, I was at the couch. I sat next to her, and she instinctively curled against me. Years ago, I would have taken this opportunity to send some nasty, smug thoughts to Edward. I didn't feel that way about her anymore, though. We were family, but every ounce of me belonged to Nessie. Yeah, I would still _die_ for Bella, but I didn't want her like I used to. I was happy where I was.

Well, I was actually miserable. Nessie was gone... But I was _usually_ happy.

"So, what's up?" I pulled back her hair and looked into her eyes. The trip back to reality that she went through dimmed the amused light in the gold. They were darker now... "Why aren't you with everyone else? Sounds like they're having a family meeting."

She sighed despite the lack of reason to breathe. "Because we can talk about it all day, Jacob, but we still don't know anything. A meeting isn't going to change that." I nodded, still playing with her hair. When I didn't say anything to fuel the conversation, she picked up the slack. "Carlisle said that the trail just broke off."

"Yeah. It did."

There was silence between us for just a pause more. Then she looked me in the eye (At some point she'd shifted her attention.) and forced her eyebrows together. "What could do that, Jacob? I mean, how can something _be there_ and then just..._disappear_?"

I shrugged and her head moved with my shoulders. "I don't know, but it was _definitely_ a vampire. I would recognize that foul smell anywhere." Bella hit me. I winced for the effect and cracked another smile. This one wasn't as genuine. "Sorry. You know I don't mind being around you or the Cullens anymore. I've gotten used to you guys. It's just... This thing didn't smell familiar."

Bella gave me the strangest look. When she didn't speak what was on her mind, I prodded. "What is it?"

She lifted herself off of my body, leaving the cool spot to heat up. "It didn't seem familiar? Jake, then how did they know about Renesmee? How did they know where we were?" The panic was starting to show in her words now.

I thought about that. It _was_ weird that somebody we'd never met had randomly decided to steal Renesmee. I made an attempt at rationalizing the situation. "After the show down with those Italian leeches, I'm pretty sure _everyone_ knows. That was a pretty big thing."

Her sudden interest in the thought faded and she returned to her spot against my body. The chill of her skin was like needles against mine, but just like with the smell, I was used to it. "It just doesn't make sense. It's like someone's been watching us."

The thought gave me sudden chills. Not _literally_, since I don't think _anything_ could make me feel cold to the bone anymore, but it was a sensation that ran deeper than skin. I changed the subject. "How did Alice know that Renesmee was in trouble?" I hadn't thought about it until now, but it bothered me.

"Edward heard someone."

"What did he hear?"

Her body twisted so that she could grab onto me, and the grip was deathly. "I don't know yet. He said that once he's done talking with everyone, he'll tell me."

"Wait... How long have they been in the meeting?"

The grip tightened. "Since they got back."

That was _ridiculous_. I didn't know how long I had been out there searching, but to have the meeting last that _long_ didn't make any sense. What could they be talking about that would last like that? All we knew was that Renesmee had been taken by a vampire that could _apparently _disappear into thin air. That was _not_ enough information to talk about for over four hours. At least, I assumed I'd been out more than four hours.

I felt myself becoming restless. I wanted to break up their little tea party and get some information, but I also didn't want to leave Bella. She wasn't quite herself right now. She _needed_ somebody here, and I was the one offering myself. In the end, I had to stay.

Most of the company we kept each other involved silence. Things were still so fragile at the moment, since everything had happened only a handful of hours before. We did some talking, though. We mostly visited the past – how everything had changed; how we were glad that we were still friends; how she missed Charlie. I knew she did; I knew that the couple of calls a week to Forks and to her mother weren't enough. We visited once in a while, but the ties we kept were very secretive. It wouldn't be good to run into anybody ten years from now and still look like a teenager. People would get suspicious.

But not even Bella's attention could sooth my impatience. _Come on, Edward. You guys have talked long enough. We deserve some answers._ And, of course, he must have heard me. "I was just coming to get the both of you."

Bella practically jumped out of her seat and ran to Edward, caught between a desire to hug him and an anxiousness to know what was going on. I could see it in how she moved. Which she wanted more was the unknown answer. I, on the other hand, really could have cared less about snuggling up with him, so I got straight to the point when I got on my feet. "So what's going on?"

Edward didn't grab his wife entirely, but he reached for her hand. She accepted the gesture; it was a good even between affection and the answers that she wanted. "Whoever did this – and we're still not entirely sure who the culprit is – has planned this for a while. This was not just some stray vampire with the urge to cause trouble. They knew where we were. They knew our weak link."

I glared fiercely at him. "That's what you spent over four hours discussing? Bella and I already _knew_ that."

He returned the look but with a softness to it. "I understand this. Please let me finish, Jacob." When he was sure that I would do just that, he continued. "We don't think they were alone. The attack was _completely_ unexpected. The only warning we had was just before Renesmee was taken. I heard their thoughts."

Edward hesitated; I snapped. "And what were they?" My tone was a little sharper than necessary, but _my __**Renesmee**_ was still gone. We had _no_ idea where she was. I hated all of these little pauses.

"Whoever stole Renesmee was thinking about revenge. Not their own, but somebody else's." Just like Bella, Edward breathed unnecessarily. "Whoever stole Renesmee may be working for the Volturi."


End file.
